Old Friend, New Enemy
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: An old friend of Edd's who is no longer recognizable to him, returns to Peach Creek and Edd's past comes into light before his relationship with Kevin. Problems start to cause friction in Kevin and Edd's relationship when the old friend gets closer to Edd and the two start forming close friendship that's reminiscent of what they had before.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock had sounded through out the room and it was the first day of school. Edd was excited because summer vacation was somewhat boring, he wasn't sure what to quite expect. He showered and dressed in his usual black and red clothing making sure his hat didn't pull onto his piercings when he looked into the mirror. When he grabbed his backpack, he headed downstairs to make himself lunch and then head off to Kevin's house since Kevin and him agreed to take his car only because Kevin had crashed it just a week prior to school starting. He made two sandwiches with one being turkey and the other chicken as he quickly made them while going around the kitchen to grab other lunch food and 2 drinks. Edd knew that Kevin would wake up late so he didn't take any chances in not bringing him lunch. He headed out the door as soon as he was finished and crossed over to Kevin's house. When he knocked, there was no footsteps coming towards the door so Kevin had knocked again hoping that Kevin would hear it that time. No answer came still so Edd decided to let himself in using a copy of Kevin's house key that Kevin gave to him.

Opening the front door, he went upstairs to Kevin's room to find that he was still sleeping which didn't surprise Edd at all. Edd watched Kevin breathe silently and peacefully but found it a little arousing that Kevin had his blanket hanging half way off of his bed leaving Kevin exposed n his red boxers. Edd slowly walked over to Kevin's bed as he crept passed the little rays of sunlight that had made it passed the mini blinds and placed a kiss onto Kevin's lips; causing him to wake up at the intrusion. Edd stopped the kiss as he was now staring into Kevin's green eyes.

"Edd what are you doing here?" Kevin said still sleepy as he stretched.

"Seems someone forgot that today is the first day of school and we're going to be late." Edd replied.

Kevin looked at his phone and the alarm for him to wake up had already went off but Kevin knew he had turned it off and went back to sleep. Kevin hurried out of bed and got dressed thankful that he showered last night. He looked like a chicken running around with the head cut off and Edd sat back on his bed enjoying seeing a worried Kevin run around the room. As Kevin finished, he thought he might have broken a world record in getting dressed because it had only taken him 5 minutes to do so. He looked in the mirror seeing if he looked good or looked like someone who got dressed in the dark. To his surprise, it wasn't the latter. By the time they left for school, it was 8:15 and school started at 8:30. Kevin knew that he had to get both of them to school in a hurry and didn't hesitate on speeding but being careful not to get a ticket. This year, was a going to be a busy year for both Edd and Kevin. While Edd was selected to be head of the Student Council despite not really wanting the position due to the different stresses that came with it before school ended last year, Kevin was now the quarterback of the football team and he would be the one coming come with plays along with the coach.

* * *

As they got to school, they were surprised that they made it just in time and went inside to go to their lockers which were just 4 lockers away from one another's. Edd gave Kevin his lunch and received a light kiss from him to which Edd deepened it a little before going back to his own locker to put some more of his belongings in it. Kevin smiled at him knowing that after school, he would just deepen it more in his room. They walked around and talk to some friends who had seen them and started a conversation about what they had did over summer vacation. Edd had told them that his was boring some due to visiting family but was only happy when Kevin was allowed to go with him. It was also one of the few rare times that he was able to spend time with his parents also before they had gone back to being busy and not being home.

As the bell rang, they started off in their own directions. Both Kevin and Edd had the same first class together and they next to each other in the middle of the classroom. The rest of the students came in along with their teacher who had what looked like someone's student information on a printed on a stack of papers.

"Today, we have a new student. He's new to our school and will be joining us for this semester, would you please come up here?" She asked an unknown person.

Minutes later, a student with light blonde hair that almost looked platinum began to walk up to the classroom. He was tall and from what the girls could see, he was also muscular as well. He wore black framed glasses that complimented his face and his eyes were an ice blue. He wore a simple outfit of dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy and a black buttoned up long sleeve shirt that exposed some of his collarbone around the neck. His shoes, were black but somewhat of a shine to them as if they were dress shoes.

"This is William." She said.

The girls couldn't stop staring at him as if he was a celebrity. The guys in the classroom snickered a bit as they mocked the girls but didn't seem bothered by William who looked like he could hangout with them. After the teacher had arranged the sitting arrangement, Edd and Kevin were surprised that William would be sitting behind Edd and Kevin would be sitting few seats across from them. They started to do their first assignment and William would occasionally look up at Edd who was busy at work as was the rest of the class. He smiled a bit knowing it would be a fun semester.

* * *

After the bell rang they all had gone to their classes and soon it was lunch time. Kevin and Edd sat together at a round table and started eating when a voice was heard talking to them. Both of them looked to see that it was William who was holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I joined the both of you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure man, no problem. Kevin said.

"Please, have a seat." Edd said.

William placed his backpack down on the seat as he sat down himself. While the rest of the cafeteria was noisy, it was silence and somewhat awkward having William sit with them but decided to try and start a conversation with him anyways.

"So, William wh-" Kevin was caught off.

"So Edd, I noticed I sit behind you in our first period class. I hope this means that we can become friends." He said to him.

Edd blushed a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by Kevin who watched William seem to be very interested in Edd but he didn't know why. Kevin also noticed that Edd was acting a bit how like he acted when he himself started to flirt with Edd and he would get embarrassed like how he did now. Kevin reasoned it as it was only Edd's second time where another guy had ever shown interest in Edd and he didn't want to ruin it but also didn't want William to get too close to Edd where something would happen. He also knew that Edd wasn't the type to even cheat or think about cheating so that had gave Kevin comfort in knowing it.

" I guess it's okay." Edd told him.

"Perfect." William said with a light smile.

Kevin didn't know what to think but decided to just let it go. He had a lot of friends while Edd had a small circle of friends so he didn't mind Edd making another new friend. It wasn't like he was controlling towards who Edd could and couldn't get hangout with and why should he? Kevin didn't want to be that kind of person who controls others for wanting to live their life and hanging out with friends. He did however, decided to pay a little close to William to make sure he wouldn't take advantage of Edd in anyway.

Edd and William continued to talk and it turned out that they had a lot of things in common mostly in Science and the fact that William was apart of the Student Council as well. Edd was surprised but also excited because there was already one person he knew in the Student Council and he would soon meet the rest after school. Kevin listened to their conversation; occasionally asking questions to which Edd would reply to him and also William sometimes. When lunch was over, William went to his locker to put his things in it before heading to his next class.

* * *

As the school day started to fade more, William had discovered that Edd was in his last class as well and not Kevin who he had already assumed to be Edd's boyfriend from how he saw them in the cafeteria before he joined them. William chose to sit close to Edd but not too close to him. He studied Edd who had now sat in his seat. He wasn't fragile or looked it either. Edd looked like he could hold his own against him and William would love that if Edd pushed back, the thought of it excited him to no end but he remained calm and cool on the outside while on the inside he was thinking about Edd and being with him. He soon wondered when it would be.

His thoughts switched to reality when the teacher's voice interrupted his thinking. The teacher wanted each of them to do a poem about someone who they admire. The teacher said that could be from the past or present and it didnt have to be anyone famous. He also expressed that while he had students that were sometimes vulgar in their writing assignments, he wanted each student to keep it clean. He also stated that they could write about the person anonymously if they so choose but that tgey would each read it to the class. There were few groans and complaints heard but he gave them 3 weeks to finish and no later.

As he sat behind his desk, he made it clear that he expected creativity and not words thrown together in a mess to make it seem like a poem. William smiled as he turned his eyes towards Edd without going unnoticed. He licked his lips and took out a pen that contained the deepest black ink that almost had a shine to it when he wrote his poem but wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the poem as it seemed dull and not expressive enough.

The bell rang and the students left the classrooms and to their lockers excited about the weekend. Edd was walking to his locker and was prepared to meet up with Kevin after the football meeting so they could go home. Him and Kevin had plans to spend the weekend at his house while his parents and Edd's were out of town. While his parents were on numerous business trips, Kevin's was visiting relatives and wouldn't be back. From what Kevin knew, it had something to do with one of his uncles but didn't get the full details. Edd walked through the hallways heading out to where students could go to the football field. On the way, other students said hi to him or waved which he would do back. As he neared the doors to exit, he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw that it was William who politely smiled as he looked straight into Edd's eyes.

"Hey Edd." He said in smooth silk like tone.

"Hey William, what's up?" He asked him.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just going to head home and saw you so I thought I would say hi first." He said to Edd.

"Oh, well, if that's all you wanted to say, I'll be leaving." Edd told him.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, there is something else." William said.

"What would that be?" Edd questioned.

"I was wondering, would like to spend time with me tomorrow." William asked.

"I'm sorry but I already have plans with Kevin." Edd told him.

"I see, well maybe some other time." William offered.

"Sure, that sounds great." Edd replied.

With the conversation now over, William watched Edd walk towards the football field and to one of the players. He recognized him as Kevin as he watched them kiss just after what looked like a meeting of sorts. He saw Edd and Kevin talk before Kevin kissed him again with Edd laughing a bit. William ran the tips of nails hard along the glass as it made a small screeching sound that filled the halls. He walked away in silence as he thought of another way to get Edd alone with no interruptions. He grinned to himself as he exited out of the school and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you were supposed to have your Student Council meeting right now." Kevin said to him as he got his things together

"Due to circumstances, it's postponed until tomorrow." Edd told him.

"Circumstances?" Kevin questioned.

"Well, you see, the Treasurer hasn't been chosen yet. Since I'm President of the Student Council, I get the final vote." Edd told him.

"Sooo whose the Vice President and whatever else?" Kevin said.

Edd smiled at him before shoving him a bit playfully as Kevin did the same before grabbing him by his small waist. Kevin gave Edd a small light kiss on his lips before he let Edd speak again.

"William is the Vice President, a girl named Melissa is the Public Relations Director, a guy named Jack is the Historian, and I need to vote for the Treasurer." Edd said to Kevin.

"Well I'm sure that you're gonna be a sexy President." Kevin whispered in Edd's ear.

Edd blushed and as they headed to Kevin's car, Edd gave him a kiss on his lips but this time, instead of a light kiss that Kevin placed on him, Edd gave him a harder kiss when they each sat down. The kiss surprised Kevin but he was more than willing to let his tongue move with Edd's as they entwined. For a moment, they had forgotten that they were still in the parking lot and only went home after they had noticed after opening up their eyes; slightly blushing.

Kevin started up the car and soon, the only thing that was left was a trail of dust and some rocks that had flown up off the ground. William watched from a distance; giving a glare as he headed towards his own car to go home. He gritted his teeth as the image of Edd and Kevin kissing kept running through his mind and the more it did, the more pissed off he became. He knew that tomorrow would be a new day and maybe he would get his chance to see or at least talk to Edd without Kevin in the middle of it or bringing him up in any way. William's demeanor slowly relaxed and his facial expression changed from being pissed off to that of someone who was calm but also had different things on his mind.

William slowed his speed as he entered into the driveway of a fairly nice looking house. The house looked like an upper middle class house with the way it looked on the outside with the front yard kept nice and neat without anything on the lawn. His parents were away on a business trip for the next few weeks with their business partners which William didn't seem to mind as he could take care of himself. He grabbed his phone and began to call someone as he entered his bedroom.

"Hey, when are you planning on arriving? That's perfect, just don't get caught by anyone who knew you, got it? Good." He said as he hung up.

William smirked as he looked at a picture of Edd. _This year will make up for everything._ He thought as he rubbed the picture with his thumb

* * *

Kevin and Edd had just arrived to Kevin's house. He had planned to have Edd stay over all weekend so they could spend time together. Both of them got out and quickly jogged over to Edd's house so he could pack some clothes and whatever else he needed. If he had to, he could just come back to his house and get or bring back stuff that he needed or didn't really need. He opened the front door and both went upstairs to Edd's room. His room was just as clean as before and Kevin thought it couldn't get any cleaner if Edd had saran wrapped everything to avoid any stains. Kevin watched as he walked back and forth from one end to the room to the other. Kevin didn't notice it before but the way he glided across and moved his hips some was turning him on. Kevin was no longer focusing on what Edd was doing but how he was moving his body. His eyes moved from side to side as he leaned up against the door way. His body was getting hot and it was even hotter below his waist. Kevin wanted Edd and he need him at that moment.

When Edd seemed to be done, he picked up his bag and turned towards Kevin. He looked at him with a questionable look and thought something might be wrong with Kevin. He stepped towards him to make sure he didn't have a fever or anything related. Edd glided his cool hand that was mixed with warmth and gently glided it down Kevin's cheek. As soon as he did, Kevin's body lost control.

He grabbed him and face him towards the door. Edd was shocked as Kevin started to snake his hand up Edd's chest as he traced his nipple with one of his fingers. He gently bit the nape of Edd's neck and started to kiss it as Edd felt the warmth of Kevin's tongue go up and down his neck. He could hear Kevin undoing his belt as he pulled his pants and underwear down so that he was completely exposed to him.

"Sorry, I need you." Kevin whispered into Edd's ear.

Edd blushed but suddenly gasped when he felt Kevin stretching his inner walls in his ass. Kevin added then subtracted fingers to stretch it out before taking off his own pants and underwear as the coolness hit his member becoming hard. Edd moaned as he felt light kisses trail his back and then felt something go into his entrance. It was Kevin's hard member that pushed into Edd's ass little by little. He gasped and moaned as his entrance was being invaded but he didn't want Kevin to stop in a strange way. It felt good and he felt intoxicated by what Kevin was doing.

"Edd...hang on." Kevin said to him in a seductive whisper.

Edd braced himself for what he knew what Kevin was going to do. In that moment, hard thrusts long and short began going in and out of him fast. Edd moaned as the sensation ran through his body as he chest started to slide up the door a little. Kevin didn't stop there when he had grabbed Edd's member; gripping it tightly in his hand. While he continued to thrust in his ass, Kevin's hand began working on his member. Kevin had made Edd moan and gasp as the sensation of what Kevin was doing to him felt good even more. After another few moments, Edd felt something come out of his tip, it was precum which was not only spewing onto the door and Edd's chest, but also went onto Kevin's hand.

"Ke-Kevin..stop..I'm-" Edd was unable to finish but that didn't stop Kevin.

"Wait, I want to do it together." Kevin said as he worked harder and faster.

Kevin pounded into Edd's ass harder making him moan and gasp but it wasn't in pain so much as in pleasure. Kevin then found the spot where the pleasure hit most for Edd and started to work on that spot solely. Faster and faster Kevin went in and out while he heard Edd pant and gasp by the movements.

"This how you like it?" Kevin asked in a seductive whisper, making Edd blush.

After minutes passed, Edd could feel warm liquid going inside him. With the grunts that Kevin was making, Edd figured that he had came as he Edd also came with him. Kevin had let go of Edd's member and took his own out of his ass. Both were panting heavy and unable to walk steadily but they managed to go to Kevin's house with the support from each other.

* * *

After showering together, they relaxed on Kevin's bed as Kevin held Edd in his arms not wanting to let him go. Edd didn't seem to mind as he got comfortable in Kevin's arms despite both of them being wet still and barely dried off. They had closed their eyes and slowly went to sleep despite it only being barely 4pm. It didn't matter to either of them because they had the whole weekend together to do whatever they wanted and when they wanted.

They slept soundly as neither of them barely moved at all. The only movement that was made was either to change positions to be more comfortable or just an occasional movement because they were deep in sleep. By the time they woke up, it was nearing 6:30pm.

"Babe, wake up." Kevin said as he yawned while stretching.

"What time is it?" Edd asked still wanting to sleep.

"6:30. Come on let's get dressed and go out to eat." Kevin said, walking to his dresser and closet.

Edd woke up still half asleep and slowly moved around. He couldn't believe it was already 6:30 but being half asleep, it didnt quite register with him. He out on a pair of boxers then his jeans which were dark blue instead of his usual black jeans and placed a black t-shirt on with some Gothic art on it. As he put on his black shoes and his hat, he checked to see if everything was in order when he looked into the mirror. Kevin was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt that wss similar in color of the long sleeve shirt he used to wear when they were kids along with his black shies and if course, his red hat.

This time instead of taking his car, Kevin chose his black and silver motorcycle that he had been waiting to take out. Edd had gotten used to riding in Kevin's motorcycles so it wasn't to intimidating as when he first gotten on his motorcycle. They opted not to wear helmets which was a bit unlike Edd but since it was only 20 minutes away from any restaurants, it was nithing to worry abiut since Kevin knew how to control it and still be safe.

Kevin and Edd took off for the city and soon they arrived at a diner. It was ine they bith liked so it wasn't a big deal and Kevin promised Edd to rake him somewhere nicer whuch made Edd blush as they both ordered their food.

* * *

William was walking aling the side walk as he had just finished entertaining two girls tgat went to the same school. Both the girls laughed as thry clung on to him as if they were in the red carpet or about to get married to him. They were having fun and laughing when William hapoened to look across the street to the diner where Kevin and Edd were at. He sae them laugh and talk which had irritated William but he didn't show it. He was suddenly snapoed back into reality when one if the girls called to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" A sexy brunette asked.

William replied and told the two girls that he had to do something. They told him that they understood and wrote down their numbers on a piece if paper. The other girl, whose hair was a mux if brown and black, asked him to please call her so that she could entertain him. He smiled at them warmly and as they each headed off in their own directions, William crumpled ip the piece of paper with tbe numbers on it and threw it in tbe trash can. He had no interest in them at all and he was only with them inbhope thatvhe would see Edd and now was his chance.

He neared the diner as he was opening the door, he walked in the direction of Kevin and Edd with a hidden anger inside him but it wasn't shown on the outside. His face looked warm and friendly but it was different on the inside. In tge inside, he was harboring deep hatred for Edd and soon he would show him all the pent up hatred inside but today wasn't the day for it.

As he got closer, it was Edd who had noticed him first and Kevin loiked back to see that William was makung his way towarda them in a calm demeanor as he seemingly glided passed the others in the diner including tbe waitresses that had orders of food in their hands.

William then stopped at their table smiling at them.


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at William as he stared back at them. His smile remained calm and warm but holding rage within. The air felt like it had gotten colder and tense around them as Kevin and Edd were still wondering what William came over to their table for. Despite what seemed to be a warm smile, William was holding in his anger and had thoughts of just taking off and taking Edd with him or simply get Edd alone to leave with him for awhile but he never showed what he was thinking to Kevin or Edd. His daydreaming was interrupted when he heard the sweet sound of Edd's voice call to him.

"Uh, William? Is there something you wanted?" Edd asked confused as to why William was just staring at them.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about important business alone." William told him, giving a slight glare to Kevin.

"O-oh, well okay, I guess there's no harm in doing that." Edd replied as he looked at Kevin.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting right here babe." Kevin said, giving his own glare.

William gritted his teeth as he heard Kevin call Edd 'babe'. Although Kevin wasn't wrong about Edd being a babe, he hated that Kevin called him that and William himself wanted and dreamed about being in Kevin's position. As they walked towards the exit to have somewhat more privacy, William made sure that they were out of sight from Kevin and from anyone else that would interrupt their conversation or lack there of.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edd questioned William.

"It's about the Student Council. I thought you should hear from me first and not at school where it's most likely going to end up in confusion." William told him.

"Hear what from you?" Edd asked.

"Well, I heard that the school is making drastic changes to the Student Council. They only want the President and Vice President to be in the Student Council for now and they will solely decide on who will join afterwards. For one month, it will just be You and I." William said.

"Oh, that is a big change and I'm glad that you told me before I found out on my own." Edd replied.

"There is one more thing I want to tell you." He said.

"What?" Edd replied.

William didn't say anything but he got close to Edd before grabbing his shirt collar and placing a deep kiss onto Edd's unsuspecting lips; causing him to gasp and to be in shock. The more Edd tried to pull away, the more William pulled him back; wanting Edd to just enjoy it with him.

* * *

It seemed to Edd that hours had passed when William had finally let go of Edd's shirt collar. Edd stepped back wiping his mouth as he stared at William who stared back at him nonchalantly. Edd couldn't believe that William would just kiss him like that when he's dating Kevin which Edd knew that William had known by the way Kevin called him babe before they left to 'talk'. William walked up to Edd again and grabbed him this time by his chin before whispering in his ear.

"Let's keep this moment to ourselves, shall we?" William whispered in what sounded like a demand.

He let Edd go as he watched Edd stumble back a bit but managed to find his balance.

William walked away smiling as he claimed his 'victory' in kissing Edd. He knew that Edd would eventually tell Kevin and that was fine with him, he could use the entertainment and it was only a matter of time before his and Edd's secret was exposed to Kevin and possibly to others as well. It was a secret that seemed to be hidden away but William was about to unlock it soon and when it happens, Kevin's relationship with Edd would be put to the test or completely end all together.

Edd walked back inside and saw that Kevin was waiting where he said he would be and had just paid for their food. Kevin looked at him with concern and wondered what had happened to Edd to make him look like he was worried.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked him with concern.

"Are you sure? We can go home if you want." Kevin said to him.

"I-I'm fine. I guess the food hit me some." Edd told him with a weak smile.

"Oh, yea, guess we're not really used to it." Kevin said with a light laugh.

They decided on just going on a drive for some more alone time. Edd hanged on tight to Kevin as they sped off to somewhere private. After about 45 minutes, they were out of city limits and into the woods where there was now a road leading into it. the expansion had grown so much that both Kevin wondered if they would ever reach the spot he wanted to take Edd.

Another 10 minutes passed and they arrived at the spot where Kevin wanted to be alone with Edd. Turning off the bike, they both got off and Kevin snaked his way around Edd's small frame. Edd blushed by the movements of Kevin's hands and in that moment, they kissed deeply.

* * *

William was at home thinking about the kiss he laid upon Edd's lips remembering how good it felt to kiss him. As he had gotten himself a drink, his phone vibrated and a smile crept on his face. As he answered, he was told that they were in the city and had arrived just few minutes ago. William told them to wait until they were told what to do next and to be careful. William had stressed for them not to get caught but hoped that their appearances would help them as they had changed a lot in the last few years so William knew it wouldn't be a problem for them. He went up to his room and laid on his bed. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that was in his body when the kiss happened. It felt like electricity had surged through his body and Edd was the main cause for it.

He was more than delighted to kiss Edd and he hoped that during their next encounter, they could do it again but hopefully for William, sooner rather than later. He breathed in a heavy sigh as the smell of Edd still lingered on him and he hoped it wouldn't fade for awhile. He wanted to get him in his bed and he needed it soon. He wanted to have sex with Edd and maybe make Kevin watch as he himself licked, kissed, bite, and sucked on his precious little boyfriend. He was intent on making Kevin watch as he fucked Edd the way he was supposed to be fucked.

William was getting lost in his head but he didn't mind it as long as he could get drunk off of Edd's scent and that one single deep kiss. He wanted Edd to remember every single detail for the rest of his life no matter the cost of it. He didn't want Edd to forget any details no matter how hard he would try to get rid of it.

Not only did he want their next encounter to happen soon but he also wanted to be caught kissing Edd and Kevin catching them, he would welcome it and not make any type of excuses as to why he was kissing Edd, that just wasn't him and he wanted Kevin to know that he was going after him and there was nothing he nor anybody could do about it and he would also welcome Kevin to try and stop him if he chose to - which he knew that Kevin would do anything to get Edd back safe.

William wondered how long it would be before Edd told Kevin about their private little kiss and wanted to see Kevin's reaction. He could prove that he could fuck Edd better than Kevin could ever dream of doing and he knew that he would enjoy more from him than Kevin. All he needed to do was prove it to him first and soon, the rest would be easy for him. It was only a matter of time but mostly, he just wanted the taste of Edd's lips on his own.

* * *

When they had got back to his house, Kevin noticed that Edd was being too quiet compared to how he would normally act. Kevin thought it was because of the food but whenever he questioned Edd, he would tell him it was nothing or that he was fine and insisted on doing something like watching t.v. or even a movie but Kevin could still tell that something was wrong with him, he just couldn't tell what it was and he was beginning to feel irritated by not knowing what was wrong with Edd so that he could help him. After all, they were dating, weren't they? So he wondered why Edd chose now to be secretive with him.

They watched a stack of movies that neither of them were interested in but Edd wanted to do anything and everything he could to avoid a conversation with Kevin. This had pissed off Kevin even more since he did want to talk to him but every time he spoke, he would tell him to watch this or that part of a scene or excuse himself to the bathroom or kitchen to get something to eat or drink. Kevin grew more and more agitated with Edd by the minute. He didn't even want any physical contact with him like they would usually have when they were on the couch. It wasn't long till Kevin just got up and left without saying a word to Edd who watched him head upstairs to his bedroom. Kevin figured that since Edd wasn't going to tell him what was bothering him, then neither should he. It was only fair right?

Kevin got to his room and shut the door. Not wanting to be bothered, he locked the door then laid down on his bed as he put both of his arms behind his head and just laid there quietly thinking to himself. He knew that eventually, Edd would feel bad and come to apologize and then they would talk, have make up sex, and that would be the end of it but Kevin wasn't quite so sure about this time. Normally, they could always talk about their problems but now, it felt like they couldn't now and Kevin was determined to know why. He thought that whatever was bothering Edd, he knew that Edd would always come to him no matter how big or small but now it had changed. He wondered if it was something that he did or if Edd was just bothered by school problems and wanted to handle it on his own.

Meanwhile in the living room, Edd was just sitting quietly looking down as the light reflected from the screen to the furniture creating shadows around him. He knew he should tell Kevin that William kissed him earlier and that was what was bothering him but he didn't want Kevin to think that he wanted it to happen or that he gave any hints of being attracted to someone else while still with him. Edd sat alone conflicted with what he should do. He didn't want to give Kevin any reasons not to trust him or make him think he was going to cheat on him with someone else, he loved Kevin too much to do that.

Finally, he had made up his mind. He got up off the couch and turned the t.v. and movie off before going up stairs to the only room that had light. Edd had let out a deep sigh before knocking on Kevin's bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd knocked on the door not knowing if Kevin would let him in to talk or open the door, throw out his bag, and tell him to leave. He knocked on the door again as he wasn't sure if Kevin heard the first time he knocked. Kevin did hear the knock but he wanted to keep Edd waiting some more as he knew that it would irritate Edd the most if he didn't get an answer in the first 10 minutes or so. Instead of getting mad, Edd waited patiently. After all, why should he be mad? Kevin did what was expected of someone who gets mad when a secret is kept from them. Moments seemed like hours until Edd had finally heard the sound of Kevin's door being unlocked. The door opened and he saw Kevin walk back to his bed leaving Edd in the door way; almost waiting for him to come into his room. It was another minute before Kevin finally saw him enter into his room. He looked cautious and unsure of what to say. Kevin didn't want to help him out but instead, he wanted Edd to start the conversation. Edd sat on Kevin's computer chair and looked down at the floor with his arms on his legs. He knew that he would have to tell Kevin but he wasn't sure of how Kevin would take it since he would see it as cheating but hoped that once he explained, it wouldn't be like that.

"Kevin?" Edd asked.

"What?" He asked in an non caring tone.

"I'm sorry for pissing you off, I just wanted to avoid telling you what happened earlier when I talked to William." Edd said to him.

"What happened?" Kevin questioned as he looked at him.

"After we finished talking about Student Council shit, he grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me." Edd told him

"He kissed you and you didn't tell me this earlier?!" Kevin asked even more pissed off

"Calm down. I'll talk to him about it at school." Edd told him.

"What Student Council 'shit' did he tell you?" Kevin immediately questioned, walking to Edd.

"It's only me and him in the Student Council for a month." Edd told him.

If Kevin wasn't already pissed off he was sure more pissed off now. Not only did Edd wait to tell him that William had kissed Edd - which he figured was on the lips, they were now going to be the only members of the Student Council together. Kevin gritted his teeth and walked out of the bedroom to cool off. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and headed outside to cool off. Normally, he wouldn't drink and it was very rare that he even did so but this time was different. He wanted something to calm himself down instead of finding William and punching him in his face.

Edd walked downstairs and saw that Kevin was standing outside drinking a beer. He wasn't sure if he should talk to Kevin more or wait till tomorrow but he figured it was best to tell Kevin that William wanted to hangout with him after school sometime and just get it out so there would be no more secrets between them.

As he walked out to where Kevin was at, he told Kevin about William wanting to hangout with him sometime. This didn't sit well with Kevin as he cursed and paced around while Edd was trying to keep him calm - of course this didn't really work out to well because Kevin was pissed off again but not at Edd but at William who wanted to hangout with Edd but had the nerve to kiss him just hours later. Kevin couldn't believe that William had the nerve to ask Edd to hangout with him and kiss him in one day. It got Kevin more pissed just thinking about it and he felt like fighting William even more. Edd promised him that he would talk to William and assured Kevin that nothing will happen and even told Kevin that he could be there to which Kevin jumped on the offer. Both of them went back inside as Kevin wanted to cool off and went to shower but also dragged Edd with him to the shower.

* * *

William was in his 'office' that used to be a spare bedroom. He used his 'office' for various activities and while it may have looked like it was a place to study and do homework to his parents, he used it also to keep track of Edd. Along the walls were pictures of Edd from Freshman to Sophomore year of high school. It was only until Junior year did that bastard Kevin move back and started to date Edd soon after which angered him. He couldn't do much about it though as he moved for a brief period of time before his parents decided to come back to Peach Creek. He wasted no time into hacking into the school's computer system and making sure that his schedule was similar but not too similar to Edd's. It thus resulted in having at least 3 out of 6 six classes with him with all 3 of them scattered around as to not make it look suspicious. Since it was only after the first day and students were being switched from and to other classes to balance it out, William saw the perfect opportunity to change his own schedule and no one would question it. William smiled as he looked at his new classes but most importantly, the three he shared with Edd and he licked his lips slowly looking solely at those classes.

 ** _Room 213: Honors English_**

 ** _Room 342: Chemistry_**

 ** _Room 119: Honors Calculus_**

 ** _Room 401: History_**

 ** _Room 221: Physics_**

 ** _Room 116: Advanced Computer Engineering_**

Out of his new classes, he would have Honors English, Physics, and Honors Calculus with Edd. He liked his new schedule but most of all, loved the satisfaction that he would get Edd alone in those three classes. He had made sure Kevin's schedule remained the same and was delighted when they would mostly be on the opposite sides of the school except if they chose to see each other before each class. He licked his lips again and smiled in excitement; almost wanting it to be Monday. William finished the rest of the details for his schedule before saving it into the school's system where they would be printing copies out for the students.

He closed his laptop and when he looked at the clock, he realized that it was 1:30 am. He went to bed still smiling and wanting to dream of him and Edd like the dreams he'd been having every few nights. As William settled into his bed, he slowly closed his eyes in anticipation for what would happen.

* * *

Monday had arrived. Both Kevin and Edd wasted little time in getting ready and going to school. He couldn't tell if Kevin was still pissed off or just thinking. His facial expression told neither as it was quiet during the ride. It almost made him feel nervous but he didn't know why exactly since he was sure nothing would happen and Kevin promised not to start any fights with William while they or mostly Edd talked to him. Kevin himself, didn't know what to think or even do. On one hand he was still pissed off but on the other, he was hurt. Later after their shower together, Edd had told Kevin that he had somewhat of an interest in being friends William. This had in turn had upset Kevin just after cooling off. They had somewhat of a fight that didn't get physical but they were mostly cursing each other out back and forth with neither Edd or Kevin backing down and apologizing until the next morning. As they got to school, they found out that they weren't the only ones there which was a relief to both of them. Other students were there as well and as soon they started to walk down the hallway, that's when Kevin laid his eyes on William.

William was at his locker as he was putting his backpack and other things away. He had just finished getting his new schedule from the main office and it was no shock to him. When he left the office, he smiled and inside knew that Edd would be seeing a lot more of him for the year.

Both Edd and Kevin approached him just as William was about to close his locker and walk away.

"William!" Edd shouted.

William turned around faking a surprise reaction to see both Kevin and Edd. He secretly gritted his teeth when he had seen Kevin but his expression softened when he saw Edd who he knew was going to be the one he was going to talk to and he was delighted with that.

"Hey Edd, Kevin." William said.

"Hey, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." He said to him.

"What is it?" William questioned Edd.

"It's about what happened over the weekend." Edd told him.

"What happened?" William asked, playing dumb.

"You know." Edd replied.

"No, I don't know," William said, wanting Edd to tell him secretly.

"When you talked to me about the Student Council issue then you kissed me on my lips." Edd said to him, not knowing that's what William was waiting for.

"Ah, well...I didn't mean no harm by it and where I used to live, people at school both guys and the girls would do that with each other." William said lying with a straight face.

"Why would they kiss each other like that?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms.

"It was just a way to say bye that those who were close friends did with each other. I've kissed both guys and girls as a way of tell them bye." He replied, still lying.

"Didn't know that. Sorry, William." Edd apologized.

"Not a problem. I guess I should have told you from the beginning. My old school was open minded about it." He told them.

The conversation Ended but Kevin didn't buy anything William said to them but since Edd already apologized, he didn't want to say anything to Edd until school was over. The bell rang and Kevin and Edd went to their classes. They kissed each other goodbye before Edd was shocked to see that William was sitting just a seat behind him and Kevin was no longer in the same English class which surprised both of them. The only good thing was that Kevin's new English class was just few doors down the hallway so he wasn't worried too much about it.

* * *

As the teacher stepped into the classroom, he explained about the new schedules and how some students were moved around to other classes but that still didn't mean that it wasn't an excuse for those who remained, not to do their poem assignment that was given to them on the first day of school. Some of the kids groaned while others were saying about how their friends, who left the class for another were lucky. Edd didn't seem to mind this as he had finished the assignment early but when he looked at it, he kept on wanting to redo it over and over again until he thought it was perfect. He didn't want to turn it in early so he left it in his binder until it would be due to turn in. As the class worked on another assignment, William quietly looked at Edd briefly few times and peaked over his shoulder to see what his poem was about but he couldn't make out what it was as another piece of paper was covering it due to Edd placing it there.

William was suddenly daydreaming about taking Edd right there in the classroom and the thought of it never escaped his mind. He could smell a lingering scent on him which seemed to be a mix of strawberries and coconuts that invaded his nose and the thought of taking Edd aroused him even more than before. He looked around to see that everyone else was just working and that's when it happened, the moment he was waiting for to be alone with Edd.

Two notes from the office came and it was to go see the principal. The teacher had called up William and shockingly Edd who thought he might have did something wrong. As both of them got up and took the notes,they left without saying a word. William saw no problem in it as he remained relaxed but Edd who had been trying to work hard to change was somewhat nervous. Despite his appearance of red and black attire, earrings, and somewhat of a cocky attitude, he was trying his best not to be the person he was from Freshman, Sophomore, and part of Junior year but this was coming close.

When they were just one hall away from the principal's office, William decided it was time for them to take a little detour. When he saw a vacant classroom, he touched the handle to make sure it was unlocked. To his delight, it was and suddenly, he grabbed Edd and threw him into the room without anyone noticing as he locked it with a key he found on a desk which presumably was the teacher's key.

The room was dark except for some light shining through the mini blinds Edd didn't know where he was until he figured out it was a classroom. When he looked around, he was knocked unconscious as he felt something touch his body but he didn't know who or what it was, his eyes slowly closed and with a smile on his face, William unlocked the door and went to tell the people at the main office that Edd had fallen and that he was going to take him home to feel better. Luckily for William, one of the workers solely working in the office agreed knowing that she was new to working in the office and didn't know that there was rules to letting students leave without permission. William, who had Edd with them, took off in his black car as the last thing that was seen was trail of dust and William looking in his rear view mirror to make sure no one had seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Edd woke up in a daze with his head hurting. He didn't know what had happened but all he remembered was that he was in a dark classroom when something had hit him and now he was here in another dark room. He tried to move but he heard what sounded like chains or some kind of restraints keeping him from doing so. He tried again sure that he was restrained and sure enough, he was. Edd felt like he was on a bed because it was comfortable and soft so he figured that it was on a bed. The one thing he didn't know was where he was at. Since he was knocked out, he knew that someone must've took him to another place. He tried to remember who he was with at the time and minutes before and that's when it came to him. He was walking to the principal's office with William. That worried him even more because he didn't know if William was in the same position as he was or he was the one that did it. He hoped that William was okay but there was no way to know it for sure. It was then, that he heard footsteps and what sounded like keys unlocking a door - possibly his own as he heard the lock open and the same footsteps approaching him.

He didn't know if he should say something or just stay quiet but he chose the latter as to not make the person walking in pissed off. Edd heard the footsteps stop as he didn't know how far or near the person was from him. He shook for awhile not knowing what to expect almost feeling frozen. He was confused because he thought he had heard footsteps but he couldn't tell if anyone was in the room or not. All he could do was keep quiet and wait. There was nothing else to do but he wondered who was in the room if there was anyone.

Edd had wondered if anyone had noticed that he was no longer at school especially Kevin who probably thought he had ditched him for William to hangout. He knew they had to notice because they hadn't come back unless there was a good reason right? That's what Edd thought at least but he hoped to be out of where ever he was soon and hope the same for William but he didn't know where he was or if he was in the room with him just unconscious. He felt a slight breeze of cold air and wondered if he was in a house. He thought that if he was, someone would eventually notice and release him from whatever room he was in but he knew it would be a long shot and the chances were extremely low.

All Edd could do now was hope that he could find a way to possibly escape and be safe again. The only thing that kept him from worrying too much was hoping that Kevin would notice and he would come looking for him and they would run out and escape just like in the movies but he just wanted Kevin to find him.

* * *

By the time it was nearing lunch, Kevin had noticed that Edd wasn't waiting for him to come out or had gone to his locker. He used Edd's locker combination to see if anything had moved but everything remained the same. It was weird because normally Edd wouldn't just not be at school and Kevin knew he wasn't like his Freshman. Sophomore, and part of his Junior year self who would ditch. Ever since Kevin came back and they started dating, Edd had been trying hard to change. He decided the best thing to do was ask around to see if anyone had seen or spoken to him. He saw some of Edd's friends who were walking towards the stairs of another floor. Kevin quickly caught up to them before the hallway got too crowded to catch up to them.

"Hey!" Kevin called out to them.

Luckily for Kevin, one of them happened to look back in his direction prompting the 3 to stop.

"Hey, you guys are friends with Edd right?" Kevin asked, catching his breath.

"Yes we are, what do you need?" A girl of the three asked.

"Have you guys seen him around?" He asked.

"No we haven't. He normally doesn't ditch unless he's changing back to how he used to be with new students, William is missing also." A guy said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"We shouldn't say anything and Edd doesn't like talking about it but he used to have sex with guys and girls. He preferred guys though and if there was new student in school that happened to be a guy, he wouldn't hesitate to have sex with him. That was back before he started to date you though so don't worry, I'm sure he's not doing it with another guy, he loves you a lot and is usually embarrassed when he admits to thinking about you." He said to Kevin.

Kevin was shocked to hear this but at the same time, it didn't surprise him. Everybody asked him how he was going to deal with a wreck like Edd since he wouldn't listen to anybody and would hangout only to get wasted and pass out. Over time, he heard some things about Edd and he had even heard it from Edd himself but he told him that it was in the past now and he was with Kevin and that's all that mattered to him. Secretly, Kevin wondered about how many secrets he didn't want him to know but never once thought of asking around.

Kevin thanked them but by the time he was going to ask more people, the bell had rung. The next option would be to wait till lunch.

* * *

Edd's wrists were hurting from trying to break free. He thought of himself as stupid since he knew there was really no possible way to escape unless someone else did it. He continued to struggle more and more but it only caused his wrists to bleed more from the restraints rubbing against the skin so much. Edd relaxed a bit to get his strength back. He wished he wasn't in this position and just wanted to be back in school or at home where he belonged with Kevin. Edd thought that he brought this all on himself for the way he used to act but he didn't like to think of old memories but sometimes, it was hard also not to think about it. He thought about the last time he screwed around and messed up big time. He wondered if he deserved this because of that time.

 ***Flashback***

It was a Saturday night and Edd had nothing to do. His friends Matt and Jason were away visiting relatives and Edd was at home, drinking some lukewarm beer on his couch. After crushing the third beer can, he decided not to sit around but to have his own fun. It was going to be the most fun he had ever had and he was not going to regret it. He left his house as he walked down the sidewalk and headed straight for the city not caring about anything at that moment. By the time he arrived, it had already been passed 10:30 pm.

Edd decided to have some fun and maybe hook up with someone if there was a given chance. Continuing to walk along, he saw some girls that he recognized from school and to his surprise, one of them just happened to be Lauren, the girl who he had been helping out the last few months. She along with her friends were laughing and having fun while drinking what looked like was a beer. Edd smiled and decided to walk over there and have fun along with them.

He had crossed the street and had greeted them especially Lauren who was wearing a mini skirt, a crop top, and some sandals. She looked sexy to Edd and even more so when he saw her body up close. They all had talked for awhile and Edd made sure that he always sat next or near Lauren with the hope of going somewhere private with her afterwords. He needed or in case, wanted to get his quick fix of sex and be done with it. He thought about getting Lauren's number so he could call her every time he needed sex but that to him, would be a hassle and he didn't like 'friends with benefits', he just wanted sex and liked one night stands better in that regard but that didn't mean he still couldn't hook up with Lauren. After another hour, that's when trouble started.

He and Lauren had gone to a nearby motel that was primarily used for hookups. When they had gotten to their room, Edd wasted no time in taking off Lauren's clothes revealing her large breasts and perfectly round ass. He noticed that she had been wearing a sheer thong underneath her skirt and Edd slid one of his fingers underneath as the skin and the sheer thong felt smooth when he moved it from side to side making her have goosebumps. He slid off her thong and noticed that it was slightly damp. Edd smirked and rubbed his fingers up and down her sex making her moan while he grabbed one of her breasts. She could do nothing but stand there and moan as he went faster and slower quickly changing his pace.

They were in the middle of having sex with Lauren riding on Edd's member and before Edd could turn her on her back so he could shove it all the way in her sex, the door suddenly became busted in, there was a guy standing there about few inches taller than Edd and with a more muscular physique then Edd. He made the mistake of being a smart ass not knowing who he was.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn once I'm done fucking her." He told the guy.

That mistake, would be the last thing he'd ever say to him as he was pulled off of Lauren and had rolled near the window. Edd somehow managed to get up but only for a moment when a punch landed into his stomach causing Edd's eyes to widen and spit to fly out. He took a few more punches to the face and stomach before police had shown up. Edd refused medical attention and decided against pressing any charges. He gingerly put his clothes back on and when he carefully walked out, he saw Lauren covered in a blanket. The guy looked like he was trying to convince her to press charges of rape but she didn't. As it turned out, it had been her ex boyfriend who she had just broken up with hours before that had assaulted Edd. He walked home and rested; not wanting to do anything.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Now he was wondering if this had been revenge for that incident. Even though he and Lauren somewhat made up about it, there was no reason in his eyes that it would all fall down on him. Just after they had made up, Lauren had moved away to an all girls school because she was being overly sexual with guys and even having sex with them any chance she got. Despite her pleas and promises to change, she eventually left for the school after ruining her last chance after getting caught having sex with a guy in a bathroom stall.

Edd felt like he couldn't breathe as the air felt like it was getting thicker. Not only did it also feel colder than before but his heart was pounding and he didn't know why. He thought he was just getting inside his own head and panicking over nothing but something told him that wasn't the case. He gulped a few times as he slowed his breathing to try and make himself calm down. It didn't work well because he was now panicking even more.

Unbeknownst to him, William was smiling at the now panicking Edd. He found it amusing that Edd was panicking over the air getting colder and being restrained but what really made it fun was the blindfold that was covering what William called Edd's beautiful eyes. The panicking movements of Edd made William laugh a bit as he watched with delight. He saw Edd stop moving and just get into another position possibly making himself feel safer.

"What do you want us to do about his boyfriend?" A voice asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just do as I say." He told him.

"What would that be exactly?" Another voice asked.

"Here take this pillow. What you're going to do is knock Edd out with chloroform that's already soaked in the pillow." He said to him.

One of the men entered the room and it made Edd get goosebumps. He didn't know what was happening or if something was going to happen but he tried to keep from panicking. The unknown man, took the pillow and covered Edd's face with it. After a few moments, he was knocked out as his body was taken and dumped to another place where Edd would stay for now.

William left and put the men in charge as he made his way to school but not before changing and doing everything he could to not give himself away. When he got back, he would go see Kevin.


	6. Chapter 6

William got back to school and went inside the building as if nothing had happened. He knew that Kevin would be the first to ask him about Edd and to him, that was fine because he could easily keep a straight face. All he had to do was keep Edd's location a secret and act like he hadn't seen him but also be worried about him at the same time. It would be so easy for him because he was a master at deceiving others for his own personal gain. As he walked down the hallway, he caught the attention of Kevin who was just turning the corner. His eyes grew big and he was worried because Kevin thought that Edd would be with William but he wasn't. Kevin quickly caught up to William who was just exiting the hall and into another. This was perfect for William. To him, it was like playing cat and mouse only this time, the mouse was winning. He played with the idea of letting Kevin catch up to him and after another moment, he decided to do so for his own entertainment to see Kevin's reaction to his answers. Stopping at his locker, he had allowed Kevin to catch up who by this time, was panting hard like he had run a marathon.

"May I help you with something?" William asked, looking at Kevin.

"H-have you seen E-Edd?" Kevin asked out of breath.

"Yes and no." William answered.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Kevin questioned.

"We were both called to the principal's office. I left school because I had forgotten some things for the Student Council meetings that we're scheduled to have in a few days." William said.

"So you haven't seen at all since? I'm really worried about him not because I love him but also because we've known each other for a long time."

 _What the fuck do you know about Edd?! You moved away and you were the cause of his attitude change towards life and people! I was the one that helped Edd through the hard times, not you! You don't deserve to be with Edd! To say you love him when you just left him in a state of depression and crying during most nights is unforgivable! Edd doesn't need you in his life again, you fucking bastard! Don't use the word 'love' when you have no idea what you put Edd through! I'm the one he said he loved and had sex with first! Not you! I swear you'll never hurt Edd again!_

"I could see that when I first sat with the both of you. The way Edd loves you is the kind of love that anybody would be lucky to have." William replied.

Kevin smiled thinking about it and William had caught him. On the outside, he really did seem nice and friendly towards the both of them but on the inside was a different story. In the inside, he was filled with rage when Kevin said he loved Edd. He wanted to hurt Kevin and thought of many ways to do it but he thought the most hurtful thing he could do, was take him away from Kevin and make Edd his own and that's what he was planning on doing.

* * *

"If I see him, I'll tell you. Okay? I would want a love like the love you two have to be gone." He said to Kevin.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're helping me." Kevin said to him.

"You're welcome." William said with a smile.

The two went off in different directions. Talking to Kevin made William want to throw up in the nearest trash can. He loathed him completely and it was time for Kevin to feel the pain that he had to go through. All the times he had to help Edd through every problem and stay up with him for hours on end while listening to Edd talk about Kevin night after night while usually drinking himself into a mess. It wasn't until after he moved that Edd's personality changed for the worse and started doing whatever he felt like whenever he felt like it.

William admitted that while he had moved, he felt guilty in doing so since it was during when Edd continued to think about Kevin causing him to drink and do something he'd regret later on. In that time he had moved, William had gone through his own transformation as he gotten somewhat of an athletic build and was dressing like he was going to a business meeting. He'd gotten taller and changed his hair color to platinum blonde instead of a light brown. His eyes were almost unrecognizable even to him when he his eyes had changed from hazel green to being completely green. A few years after moving, he and his parents moved back and William was shocked when Edd was now dating the person that he listened to Edd crying and drinking over. It pissed him off greatly.

School was now over and William had gone to the place where he had left Edd. William was going to take him to his house. In his mind, William thought Kevin never deserved Edd and he was going to prove it himself. He had called the two that helped him and told them to go back and dump Edd somewhere so he could find him and to make sure he was still knocked then told them to go home or something but not to get involved any further. William decided that he was going to do it himself and didn't need any help at all. William just had to play it right

 _Edd will be mine you bastard. You never deserved him in the first place. Once you're out of the picture, Edd and I will be happy together._

William was driving when he saw Edd in an alley and figured that the two took a lot of precautions to make sure they didn't get caught and from the looks of it, they didn't as Edd was still knocked out and nobody was even around as it was dead which usually happened around that area.

* * *

"Edd?" William called out concerned.

Groaning, Edd slowly opened his eyes to see that William was over him as he raised his head slowly and proceeded to untie his hands and take off the duct tape that was wrapped around somewhat tight. When Edd was finally free, he quickly held onto William as if he was about to drown and William was the life jacket or boat. William was shocked but inside, he was smiling as held Edd close and carefully pulled him up. Edd stayed quiet mostly as William drove. When William suggested that he take Edd back to his own house, Edd panicked and begged William not to as he thought that whoever did what they did to him knew where he lived. He then asked William if he could stay at William's house for awhile until he felt safe. William, of course, agreed to it.

They reached William's home and Edd was amazed at how nice it looked. It looked like it was one of the houses in a magazine. William got out first and went around to help Edd. Carefully, he made sure Edd was steady and helped him up to his house. They went inside and he placed him on the couch carefully and got him something to drink while he rested. To William, he thought that this was how it should have been from the beginning but he knew they had all the time to make up for it and William was determined to do just that. All he had to do was break Kevin and Edd up and this was perfect.

"Are you okay now? What happened?" William asked, returning to the living room.

"I guess I am. My head still hurts and I don't remember anything after getting a note to go to the principal's office along with you." Edd replied.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're alright Edd. I'm sure Kevin will be too." he said.

"Do you think he was looking for me?" Edd asked.

"I'm sure he was." William told him with a smile.

William watched as Edd slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. William looked around and then placed a small kiss on Edd's lips. He reminisced about the first time he had ever kissed Edd and how it felt for him. It was a kiss that he would never forget or could be compared to.

 ***Flashback***

William was walking down the hallway to his locker. It was the first time ever that he was unprepared for the test that day and he had completely forgot due to working on his projects for his other classes. As he reached his locker, he began to feel grateful that his teacher allowed him to get what he needed for the test since he had proven himself to not cheat and had showed that he had passed multiple times before. Getting what he needed and locking his locker, he started to make his way back to class when he heard a familiar voice down the hallway. When he turned around, he saw that it was Edd stumbling down the hall nearly tripping over his own feet and almost stumbling into lockers. William didn't know what to think or do so he thought it would be best to try to ignore Edd who was laughing a bot while cursing under his breath.

"H-hey W-willy!" Edd shouted as he approached him.

"Oh, hey Edd. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"N-nothing. H-hey do you m-mind if we talk?" He asked him,

"Sorry but I have to go, I have a test to take." William replied.

Edd laughed and grabbed William by the hand and he along with Edd reached the nearest bathroom that Edd could find. When they got inside, Edd had let go and had seated himself on the floor in one of the corners of the bathroom. Edd laughed again as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter as he lit it up and placed the lighter in his pocket. William just stood there in front of him not knowing what to do or say. It felt awkward for him but he knew he just couldn't leave, he didn't know what Edd would do.

"You know I've been thinking about that bastard." Edd told him as he was coherent.

"About who?" He asked.

"That fucking bastard Kevin." Edd replied, smoking his cigarette.

"O-oh..um why?" William asked, unsure if he should.

"That fucking bastard broke my damn heart when he moved. I even wrote an stupid note like a pussy explaining that I loved him. You know what he did? Nothing. Nothing at all. He just looked at the note and saw it was from me and did nothing." Edd tom him, angry and hurt.

"Maybe he did and you just don't know it." William said trying to cheer him up.

"He didn't. If he did, he would have fucking called or some shit. You wanna know why? Because I had given him my fucking number." Edd said back.

William said nothing as he looked at a visibly angry and hurt Edd. He was about to say something to him when Edd tripped him making him fall and his belongings scatter everywhere. William was shocked and confused but even more so when Edd planted a kiss onto William's lips before feeling warm tears touch his shoulders. William began comforting him and ever since then, their encounters had been for comforting until one night it had turned sexual.

Edd invited William over to his house to thank him for putting up with what he called 'pussy moods'. They hung out for most of the day and heading towards the night. It wasn't until William was about to leave to head home to be there before 1 am did Edd kiss William again. This kiss however, was different from the first. This one was more passionate and rough as Edd pulled him closer before he took off William's clothes. William was now exposed to Edd which embarrassed him but that embarrassment soon faded when Edd placed trails of kisses from his lips to his stomach as he traced his chest lightly with the tips of his fingers before pinching one his nipples causing him to moan. Edd undressed himself and it wasn't long before he was making his way towards William's entrance. He prodded his entrance open with his middle finger and moved it in and out of him fast causing William to gasp and moan in pain but also in pleasure. As William was getting wet minute by minute, Edd turned him over and forced his hardened member into him as he pounded his member into him going in and out hard and rough. Edd didn't stop there as he grabbed William's member and stroked is hard as he made him gasp when Edd would do it rougher. This lasted for the next few hours and as they laid on the floor, Edd whispered the words that surprised William, I love you. William didn't know what to say but he manged to say the same words back to him.

Their relationship now, was not only comforting but also sexual which both of them had kept hidden until the unfortunate day when William told him that he would be moving but promised to return to him. This was sealed with a kiss and they remained in contact for awhile until it mutually ended.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

Edd was still asleep as William watched over him. He had always remembered their first time and he couldn't blame Edd for not recognizing him and didn't as both of them were completely different and it was undoubtedly inevitable that each of them would change. William had always secretly admired Edd despite not ever telling him. In fact, he never did stop even now. What he wanted most he was going to get or take it if necessary. William smiled as he picked up Edd off the couch and moved him towards his own bedroom to be more comfortable. He, on the other hand, went into a separate bedroom.

William toyed with the idea of calling Kevin and tellin that Edd was safe but the memories of Edd crying and wanting to be comforted on most nights changed his mind. He took out his phone and found Kevin's number and deleted it without any hesistation, He smirked as Kevin's number was now deleted and he had gone back to checking on Edd.

 _We're finally going to be together Edd. Just you and I. You won't have to worry about Kevin breaking your heart, if he does, you can always come back to me and we can start our relationship over. I'll always be here for you unlike Kevin or anybody else who left your side or stood by it only to leave. I stood there by you and you'll never know how much it pained me to hear you talk about that bastard and see you in a depressing state but all will change soon._

William would make sure it would never happen Edd again as long as he was able to stop it. No one was going to stand in his way, not even Kevin.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd was still soundly sleeping when he woke up to the touch of someone stroking his cheek lightly. As he slowly opened his eyes, he met William's eyes and a smile as he William made sure Edd was okay. Strangely, Edd found it somewhat comforting as he smiled before closing his eyes once again. William smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead and walked back to his office to continue to do what he was doing. He didn't know exactly when Edd would wake up again but he would make sure that Edd would eat something before going home and possibly returning him to that bastard Kevin who was probably still worried sick out of his mind.

 _Damn jock, thinks he loves and cares about Edd. What would he know?_

William continued typing away on his laptop when he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He got up to find that Edd was in the hallway and seemed to be in a rush. William looked concerned and lead him to the bathroom where Edd promptly threw up. William started to wonder if he soaked too much chloroform into the pillow and Edd was now reacting to it or if it had been something else. Either way, this was the perfect way to get Edd to stay with him.

"Edd? Are you okay, why did you throw up?" William asked.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and suddenly I needed to throw up. I guess it was the car ride mixed with the fear that I was kidnapped." Edd told him.

"Do you feel alright now?" He asked.

"Yea, I think it's all out now. Do you have anything to get the taste out of my mouth?" Edd asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." William said.

Moments later, William returned with an extra toothbrush and some mouthwash. Since the toothpaste was already in the bathroom, he decided against bringing in an extra one. He handed Edd the toothbrush and mouthwash as Edd began to brush his teeth. As Edd was finished, he liked that his mouth didn't have the taste of throw up in his mouth anymore and walked out of the bathroom.

Edd didn't know it but William would do anything for him. Whatever it was he would do it to make Edd happy. His happiness was a number one priority for William and he was not about to let Edd be depressed again.

* * *

"Edd? Would you like to go somewhere to eat?" William asked.

"Oh, if you want. I don't want to have you go through the trouble-" Edd didn't get to finish.

"I don't mind." William said as he lightly pressed his lips against Edd's lips.

Edd stopped right where he was at. He didn't have the energy to push William away and the action alone would exhaust him since he was still recovering from what had happened to him. In truth, his whole body felt exhausted and he would just collapse at any moment. William stopped the kiss before walking away and getting his keys and wallet. He was going to make sure Edd had a good time and he forgot everything that happened to him.

Both of them left and they headed to a small diner type of restaurant and went inside. As they both sat down, William looked out the window to see the one person he didn't want to. Kevin was out with his friends in what looked like was an attempt to cheer him up - obviously still upset over Edd. William started to get irritated but remained calm when Edd called out his name.

"William, Are you okay?" Edd asked.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." He answered.

"About what?" Edd questioned.

"About what we're going to do to get your mind off of what happened to you." He told him.

Edd blushed and looked away. He didn't think that William would think of him that way and to him, that was sweet. Edd was beginning to think that he had misjudged him and maybe he really was helping him. After all, that's what friends do right? Edd continued to blush and William started to laugh. He thought it was quite cute and a little sexy the way Edd was acting. He couldn't help but laugh and Edd noticed as he blushed even more.

What Both of them didn't know, was that one of Kevin's friends who had worked the diner where they were eating at, saw them together and she was shocked at how happy Edd looked instead of looking visibly shaken. Instead, he was laughing and appeared happy and with William on top of it. She pulled out her phone and texted Kevin taking a pic as well.

* * *

 _Krystal: Hey Kevin, isn't this Edd with William?_

She sent the text along with the pic she had taken. It wasn't long when she got a reply.

 _Kevin: Where are they?! I've been looking for Edd all day._

 _Krystal: They're here at the diner. You better hurry, they look like they're about to leave any minute dude._

 _Kevin: Thanks._

 _Krystal: No problem._

Kevin didn't waste any time in rushing over to see Edd before he left, especially with William of all people. He felt betrayed by William when he said that he would contact him if he had found Edd. As soon as Edd and William were about to leave, Kevin showed up just in time to see them both walk out together.

"Edd!" Kevin called to him.

"Kevin!" Edd hurried over to him as William watched.

"Are you okay?! What happened?" Kevin asked, hugging Edd.

"I was kidnapped and hours later, William found me in an alley. He took me to his house to recover and out to eat. He wanted me to not think about it." He replied.

"What?! Who kidnapped you?!" Kevin asked a little more than pissed.

"I don't know but I'm lucky that William found me." Edd replied.

"Why did you text me? I gave you my number. You knew I would be looking for Edd." Kevin said to William.

"Making sure Edd was okay was and still is the important thing rather than a text." William said somewhat coldly.

Neither one of them said a word to each other after and Edd thanked William for what he had done and left with Kevin. William smiled but on the inside he was filled with rage. He wanted Edd to stay with him but he knew that he'd miss Kevin sooner or later and there was nothing he could really do to stop that unless he tried harder to do so.

* * *

Back at home, William set his keys down and headed towards his office only to get pissed off even more. He wished that Kevin would have never moved back to Peach Creek. He thought about Edd and him together and what life would have been like if Kevin never moved back but those thoughts quickly faded into the back of his mind as he turned on his laptop and began typing. It wasn't until he clicked on a file that was from a few years back, did t bring back more memories of Edd and him together and how close they were to being an official couple.

The file wasn't marked but when he opened it, he saw a bunch of pictures of him and Edd at different places having fun. One of the pictures had struck a somewhat of a romantic cord with him. The picture was of Edd holding William's waist closely towards his and kissing his lips. Both of them were at the park that day and decided to hang out like what they had usually done. William remembered Edd telling him that day that he was his boyfriend but only until William wasready for it. He remembered it like Edd had told him last week.

 ***Flashback***

"Hey babe." Edd said to William as he walked up to him.

"H-hey." William replied shyly.

"Why do you get shy when I call you babe? It's just a nickname." Edd asked laughing a bit.

"It's a nickname that women call their boyfriends or husbands and vise versa, not two men." He replied to Edd.

"And isn't that what you are?" Edd whispered in William's ear, making him blush.

"Am what?" William asked blushing.

"My boyfriend." Edd replied still in a hushed whisper.

William blushed even harder as Edd took him and placed him in his lap like a puppy or kitten. He then proceeded to place kisses onto his lips and then down to his neck. Edd didn't care if anybody saw, he just wanted William but William on the other hand was happy that they were in a somewhat secluded part of the park and not where people could easily see. Edd began to slowly pump William over and over earning moans from him every time he did. It wasn't long before both of them were half naked and having sex on top of it. Edd did laps around the base of William's hard and wet member; making Edd smirk.

"For someone whose shy, you're really enjoying this." Edd teased.

"Sh-shut up." Wlliam replied, barely getting the words out.

After they were done, Edd kissed him goodbye and told him that they were going to do fun stuff the next day.

 ***End Flashback***

William gritted his teeth but continued to work away; doing away with any tears that dared streamed down his face as he closed the file and tried to not think about his relationship with Edd before they had gone their separate ways. William stopped what he was doing and went to his bedroom where more pictures of them were placed on his dresser, end table, and shelf. William collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Edd were at Edd's house relaxing while Kevin wanted to know what he was doing with William and why he didn't text him to come pick him up. Edd had told him that even though he had his phone in his pocket, the battery was dead and there was no way for him to contact Kevin. After endlessly explaining to him that he and William did nothing and William made sure he was safe, Kevin still didn't buy it and wanted to make sure nothing was going on between the two. It wasn't like Kevin to be jealous and normally he never or rarely got jealous but there was something about William that made Kevin jealous. He didn't know if it was because William cared about Edd just as much as he did or if he loved Edd but either way, it just made him jealous - which was obvious to Edd.

* * *

After the weekend passed, Kevin found himself trying to compete for Edd's attention. All day at school, Edd would hang out with William or talk to him and it had irritated him. Kevin knew that Edd could have male and female friends and same with himself but he never once made Edd compete for his attention and Kevin felt left out almost. He decided to forget it and hang out with his own friends who were on the football field practicing for an upcoming game later in the following weeks. All the while, Kevin couldn't stop but think about Edd and William and possibly having to compete until it was too much to take.

He didn't want to break up and the thought never crossed his mind to but he decided to just leave it. It was somewhat nice having someone look out for Edd when he couldn't be there and it was nice that William eased some of the loneliness when Kevin was busy with practice and had practice every other day so that was good right? Kevin was so lost in his thoughts that the football nearly hit him in the head but Kevin had moved just in time.

Meanwhile, Edd and William were on the bleachers watching as the team would huddle for a few moments then go and do the play over and over. Edd was lucky that he and William had finished what they had to get done for a fundraiser that the Student Council was holding. It would last for a week and he and William would be presenting it. They were assigned a temporary Treasurer and Secretary which William didn't mind because Edd was already beginning to spend time with more. Perhaps it was because he had felt safe with him since he was the one that found him but whatever the case, William knew he was winning the battle for Edd's affections.

Practice was over and Kevin saw that William was sitting right next to Edd in what looked like he was holding him around the waist. Kevin was irritated that Edd would just allow that to happen and immediately wanted to bash in William's head. It wasn't until a cheerleader who both Kevin and Edd knew that she had a crush on Kevin, came over and started to flirt with Kevin. He watched as he saw both William and Edd look his way and decided to make Edd jealous. He knew it was a dangerous game but he played it anyways. From the bleachers, both of them could see that Kevin was enjoying the attention as he smiled and laughed then told her bye but not before she kissed him on the cheek. Edd was upset that he couldn't do anything but leave as he was hurt.

William went after Edd but not before glaring at Kevin who watched both of them leave.

 _That damn jock has no idea what the fuck he's doing! Playing a game like this. What the hell does he think Edd will do?! He doesn't know shit about Edd and he never will! The only person whose always going to be here for Edd is me! I'll never leave Edd again, I swear it._


	8. Chapter 8

Edd was nearing the parking lot and stopped when he saw Kevin and William's cars just parking spaces apart. He moved his eyes from Kevin's to William's finally choosing William's car. Edd's eyes were red and puffy from crying and it wasn't long before William finally saw Edd in his car. William walked over to his car and got into the driver's side as he looked straight into Edd's eyes. He could see the hurt in Edd's eyes and William knew exactly what would happen next. He dreaded it what would happen but he would try to everything he could to prevent it. Moments later, a calmed down Kevin saw Edd in William's car. He was not only shocked but sadness suddenly hit when he too saw Edd's eyes. William took notice and kissed Edd comforting before flipping him off and took off faster than he thought he ever could. If William didn't hate Kevin before, he sure loathed and wanted him dead now as he sped off not even bothering to look if Kevin was following them.

 _That stupid damn jock! This is the last straw! Hurting Edd for the last time will be the last thing he ever does! I will never let Edd near Kevin again! I've tried to be nice and hint towards you to show you how you should treat Edd and you blew it! I hope you rot you damn bastard!_

Kevin was pissed off that William flipped him off and Edd had chose to get into his car. It wasn't until he calmed down that he suddenly realized why Edd was crying and it had hit him like a train. He cursed at himself for doing that to him and making him feel like he didn't care about him anymore. Kevin got into his car and went home. It was no use in trying to follow William because he was probably already at home and Kevin had no idea where he lived. He drove home hoping that he could try to text Edd and convince to come back home but he also wondered if William would offer Edd to stay the night.

William reached the light on the street leading towards his neighborhood. Edd remained silent not wanting to talk and William respected that so he kept quiet until they reached his house. William hated Kevin more than ever now and he knew Kevin had no idea what he was doing to Edd on the inside. To Kevin, he probably thought it was nothing but William knew that Edd was more than likely going to get depressed and getting into his old habits of fucking around, drinking, and smoking a pack of cigarettes in an hour or two just like he did before he dated that bastard. In truth, he regretted ever leaving Edd especially since he himself had chosen to leave but wanted to stay with Edd.

William at that time, was the only person keeping Edd stable. He knew about Ed and Eddy going off to different schools in the beginning of Freshman year of high school so he knew Edd was basically alone until he had met Matt and Jason. Although Edd hung around them most of time while still chasing sluts, he still remained the only person that could keep Edd stable long enough to get him on the right track before once again falling off.

* * *

10 minutes had passed before Edd heard a vibrating sound coming from inside his pocket. As he shuffled around a bit, he grabbed his phone and saw he had an unread text message from Kevin that had just been sent to him. Edd looked at the screen that also had a picture of him and Kevin as his wallpaper. His black phone was just sitting in his lap and few minutes later, the screen started to fade into a black screen. William switched from watching the road to watching Edd to see what he would do. Edd tapped the screen and the screen showed the pic of Kevin and him again. He tapped the unread text and read it in his head.

 _Kevin: Edd, I'm sorry I did that to you babe. I didn't mean to do that I just got jealous and I did that without thinking. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please come home so that I can make it up to you._

Edd stared at every word of the text. His face remained expressionless and to William, he looked like he was in no hurry to respond back to Kevin any time soon. He once again let the screen fade to black as he put the phone in his pocket. He stared at the window and said nothing as he remained quiet with his head against the window. William was sad but also happy inside. Edd was finally seeing what kind of a person Kevin really was. They reached William's house and Edd wasted no time in going in his house. He felt comfort in William's house and it was nice to him.

William smiled as he saw Edd make his way in. It felt just like how they used to be and he liked it. He went in and saw Edd do something he hadn't seen him do in a long time. Edd was smoking a cigarette. His face remained expressionless as he continued to smoke. He turned off his phone not wanting to see anymore texts from Kevin or anybody else. He wanted and needed some time away from Kevin and everyone.

"Edd, would you like to smoke out back?" William asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, sorry. Just needed one." Edd replied.

"I understand. I don't blame you. I need one too every now and again." He said back.

"You smoke?" Edd asked.

"Yea, I started few years ago back when I moved away. I usually have my days but we all can't help it sometimes." William replied, pulling one out and lighting it.

They stayed in the backyard for at least another hour. It was beautiful and peaceful with little to no worries. William thought that this was how it should have been, Edd and William. Not Edd and Kevin or William and some slut, **_no_** , William and Edd. He looked at Edd and noticed that the redness in his eyes had disappeared and he was relaxed. It made William happy to see that Edd was feeling better.

* * *

"Mind if I spend the week over here?" Edd asked.

"No, I don't mind at all. I could use the company actually." William said with a smile.

"Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't mind taking me to my house for couple minutes? I want to get some clothes." He said, thankful there wasn't anything at Kevin's house.

"Actually, I think there's some clothes you might be able to wear here." He said.

William walked into his bedroom with Edd following. He opened his closet and in a mix of formal and casual wear, William found some clothes that he knew would fit Edd, they did wear the same size after all, a fact Edd told William himself at one point.

"Here is about a weeks worth. If you need to wash any clothes, the laundry room is in the basement. Don't worry, it's finished and clean. We just use it as an extra room to watch t.v. it has a door to enter the laundry room and it's pretty big. Come see." William said as Edd followed.

They headed down the steps and Edd couldn't believe how big it was. It looked like you could fit a whole family plus two pets in the basement. It was completely furnished and Edd guessed that through that door, was the laundry room. The laundry room itself was a medium sized laundry room and it was organized. There of course, was the washer and dryer with a built in space to fold laundry, even a sink. Everything was on the shelves for doing laundry which Edd was relieved because he didn't want to keep asking William.

Both of them headed upstairs. William smiled knowing that Edd was staying over for the whole week. It would just be Edd and him doing whatever they wanted, when they wanted with no one stopping them.

When they reached a spare bedroom, William caught Edd off guard by kissing him. Edd didn't move away or anything. Instead, he welcomed the kiss as it got deeper and rougher. William missed the feeling of Edd kissing him and he wanted to make up for everything, including what Kevin did to him. He didn't waste no time in pulling Edd to the spare bed and removing his shirt in the process. He laid kisses on his mouth down to his lower stomach earning moans from Edd. He bit Edd in several different places which shocked him but also felt good in a way that Edd never expected. Both of them continued to enjoy going back and forth pleasuring one another until one of them couldn't take it any longer and submitted to the other's dominance.

* * *

Kevin tried calling Edd again but it had only gone to voicemail over and over. He put his phone on speaker just to hear Edd's voice.

 **"Hey, you reached me. You know what to do."**

The words kept echoing all around the room as Kevin saw the numerous texts he had sent Edd in just the last hour. He had a tiny bit of hope that Edd would call him back or text him but that had never happened. As the day quickly faded into the night, Kevin grew more irritated looking at his phone still showing the same texts he sent hours ago. He continuted to look at it as he gritted his teeth. He threw the phone and left the room. He was tired of waiting for Edd and he was tired of looking at his phone. He got into his car and left for the city.

 _Fuck Edd. I'm gonna have fun tonight. He doesn't want to talk, fine_

Kevin didn't know where he was driving to exactly but he didn't care, Kevin just wanted to get his mind off Edd not even bothering to want to talk about it like he would usually do. Instead if waiting, he decided to just get drunk; not caring if he had school the next day or practice. The last few times he went to school with a hangover, no one even noticed or if he got drunk because he and the other football players found ways to hide it from the coach. He stopped at a bar and went in without a care about anyone or anything.

* * *

William was laying next to a sleeping Edd. Both of them were barely even covered by the blanket over them but since they were the only ones in the house, William didn't mind it at all. He wanted Edd this way, to be his and he to be Edd's. Although he knew it was purely Edd's decision on the matter, William saw no harm in helping him out a little.

William gave Edd a kiss that had slightly woken up Edd who slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you."William said.

"It's okay, I was ready to wake up anyways." Edd told him.

"I was thinking we could go get some of your stuff so you'll have what you need and be more comfortable here." William said to him.

"You sure? We don't have to since you gave me the clothes from earlier." Edd replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to be comfortable here because I care about you." William said.

Edd blushed but agreed and got dressed. William did the same as he jyst put on his clitbes frim earlier and slightly watched Edd get dressed as his toned semi athletic body was now being covered up by his shirt which made William sad but he knew he could just remove it later.

They drove to Edd's house which took a little more than 30 minutes to get there. What they didn't know was that Kevin who was drunk and barely got home safely, was inside the house and had seen William and Edd get out of his car from his bedroom window. Kevin who by this time, wasn't too stable on his feet, decided to make his way over to Edd's house as he crossed the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin sprinted towards Edd's house as he tried to not trip over his feet with each step. He wasn't thinking about nothing except for talking to Edd. As he approached the front door, he took a minute to compose himself before opening the door which he had done so many times before. When he placed his hand on the door knob, he heard talking assuming from Edd and the boyfriend stealing bastard, William. He listened closely but wasn't able to make out anything the two were saying. As he readied himself to talk to Edd, he turned the door knob but realized that the door knob was already turning. Kevin didn't seem too phased as the door opened to see Edd and William surprised to see him; especially in what looked like to them in a drunk state.

Kevin looked at them before making his way passed them inside Edd's house as he turned to face them again.

"Uh, hey Kevin. What are you doing here?" William asked.

"I came to talk to MY boyfriend, so if you don't mind." Kevin said in a pissed off tone.

"Kevin are you drunk?" Edd asked.

"Well let's see now. A misunderstanding happens, I text and call you over 20 times in the last couple of hours, I go out and have fun. What do you think?" Kevin asked, annoyed.

All three of them didn't know what quite to say but it wasn't until Kevin saw Edd's bag near the door that the quick moment of silence was broken by Kevin. William knew exactly what Kevin was going to ask and didn't want things to escalate any further. He stood between Edd and Kevin to make sure of it which Kevin didn't look to pleased about it. William didn't care. Even though he's seen Edd get drunk and knew what he was like, he couldn't say the same for Kevin.

"I said I was talking to Edd." Kevin said.

"Listen Kevin, I think you just need to go home. Edd is going to stay with me for awhile." William said.

"No he's not. He's coming with me and you can get the fuck out of our lives!" Kevin yelled.

"Yes, I am going to stay with William. Listen babe, I don't know what's going on with you lately but I'm not sticking around to find out. I'll come back when you quit acting like an asshole." Edd told Kevin.

Kevin gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He couldn't believe what he was hearing especially from Edd. He was more than pissed off at this point and knew that the only way to relieve it, was to get rid of it by taking it out on the one person he hated most. Kevin stepped up close to them and just a second later, punched William in the face; knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Kevin got on top of William and started to punch him more in the face. Edd quickly grabbed Kevin off of William but he just pushed Edd away nearly knocking him over. When William saw his chance, he escaped from Kevin and threw punches of his own causing Kevin to step back a little. William knew he threw a couple of good punches judging from Kevin's reactions but it didn't end there as they started to go back and forth not wanting to stop. They both knew that the past weeks was leading up to this fight and they weren't about to let the other get away with anything. Edd moved back trying not to get in the way but it wasn't to be when Kevin suddenly grabbed him and tried to leave. William saw this and rushed to stop him. He didn't know Kevin very well but judging from his temper and attitude, he knew Edd would be the target. William grabbed Edd and managed to force Kevin to let go. He didn't know how, but at that moment, he didn't care.

William made sure Edd was okay then suddenly he fell like something had hit him. Edd looked to see that Kevin had hit William with a bat that Kevin had left just months prior. William fell to the ground moving in agony with Edd trying to attack him again.

"Kevin, stop!" Edd ordered.

"He's trying to tear us apart Edd, can't you see that?!" Kevin shouted.

"The only person whose doing that, is you! Leave or I'm calling the cops, We're over!" Edd yelled.

Kevin froze and his eyes grew wide like he had just been shot. He didn't know what to say or do, even think, he just stood there frozen like he had been in the cold for too long. The bat in his hands dropped to the ground as it had slid from Kevin's hand. He looked at Edd who was protecting William.

"If you wanna fight, then fight me since you think you're such a bad ass." Edd challenged.

"So now little Edd is getting brave?" Kevin mocked.

"You think that just because I calmed down the last year till now I still can't fight?" Edd asked, still challenging him.

Kevin didn't say for a few moments until he realized what had just happened. He looked at his now ex boyfriend standing in front of him ready to fight but Kevin didn't do anything instead, he just left but not without saying one last thing.

"You want to break up? Fine. You want to date that bitch William? Go ahead but whatever happens, don't come crying to me. You're on your own now, babe." Kevin said before walking out and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Edd looked on waiting to see if Kevin had really left or was just standing outside of the door waiting to make his next move. Edd gently laid William down and walked over to the window. He saw nobody around but stepped outside of the door to see. When he did, he waited a few minutes and realized that Kevin was now at his house. Edd saw the bedroom light turn on but the miniblinds shut. He just the front door and went back to William who was now sitting up.

"Mind helping me to my car?" William asked.

"Are you okay to drive?" Edd asked.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." He said.

Edd helped William up and with Edd getting some last minute things, William drove off. Edd no longer felt safe there at his own house and he wanted to ask William if he could move in with him temporarily until he felt safe again. School was another matter but since they had different classes, Edd wasn't too worried. William drove for 45 minutes thinking about what had just happened. He heard the words coming from Edd's mouth that he longed to hear.

 _"We're over!"_

Those words rang through William's mind over and over. He knew that Edd would ask him if he could move in, it was only the logical solution and he was ready for it. As they reached William's house, Edd placed what he brought with him in a spare bedroom and went to check on William who was laying on his bed. Edd rested next to him and was careful not to move the mattress too much as he sat next to William.

"How you feeling?" Edd asked.

"Ohhh..I've been better." William said with a playful smirk.

"Sorry I got you into that with Kevin." Edd said to him apologetically.

"It's not a big deal, eventually, he had to see it coming with how he was acting." He told Edd.

Edd nodded in agreement and looked out the window. William watched him as Edd seemed to be escaping into his mind almost as if no one or nothing was around him at all. He looked somewhat peaceful but still stressed about Kevin.

"Edd? Can I tell you something?" William asked.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied.

"You changed a lot." William told him.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked, confused.

"Well, you used to not care about what people thought of you and did your own thing when you wanted. If someone started bullshit with you, you would just drop them and not care or give them anymore chances. I remember you wouldn't stick in a relationship for too long but casually have sex when you felt like it, no matter if it was a guy or girl." William finished.

"I guess you heard about my past reputation right? Did you used to go to Peach Creek High school?" Edd asked, curious.

"I used to and we were close friends but I guess we drifted to different circles." William replied.

"To be honest, I don't remember much from Freshman and Sophomore year, only few things here and there along with part of my Junior year and of course, now but at least we're friends now." He told him with relief.

"I wouldn't expect you to, you were unstable at that time but I helped you through a lot of your problems." William said to him.

They both looked at each other and suddenly moved closer. Their lips barely touched and it had sent chills down their bodies as they did it again. Neither one of them stopped and soon, they began to kiss each each other lightly then more rough as Edd got on top of William.

* * *

Kevin was still in his room with beer cans thrown every which way in his room. He still couldn't believe that Edd had broken up with him just like that and even chose William over him. He threw another beer can against the ground as thinking about it pissed him off even more. He looked at his phone going through each person in his contacts and proceeded to text and call few girls who he knew wanted to have sex with him. He smirked as he thought it would be nice since he wasn't attached to Edd anymore so he could have sex without any consequences at all. The only thing that came across in his mind was seeing Edd at school on Monday but at the moment, he didn't care, Kevin just wanted to have sex.

After 15 minutes of waiting, the girls who he texted earlier came to Kevin's house and went inside as they went up to Kevin's room. The girls didn't have to wait due to Kevin telling them just to come in when they got to his house. Kevin didn't waste any time in having a private threesome with them as both girls started to kiss and suck on Kevin anyway they could while Kevin fucked them both at the same time. This had lasted for hours until Kevin finally had enough of them and told them to leave and as they did, Kevin was now alone again with his thoughts that always seemed to be drifted back to Edd. He shook the memories of Edd away and proceeded to get dressed to go out and party which he hadn't done in awhile.

After getting dressed and driving to a party that was being held by a football team member, Kevin joined in and was immediately surrounded by a sea of girls who all wanted his attention. His teammates were surprised but they knew it would have been another boring party like the others. When asked about Edd, Kevin brushed it off and told them that he was now single - much to the delight of girls and guys who knew that despite respecting Kevin's relationship with Edd, could now party with him and hang out more often than previously before. As the party continued, Kevin drank more than his share of beer and any other alcohol as well doing shots off of girls who were more than happy to let him do so. Kevin knew he was going to end up getting completely wasted but this time, he didn't care. He had his heart broken by the one person he thought wouldn't but did anyways. All he was doing was getting rid of the pain he felt and to him, the pain lifting and replacing it with alcohol felt good to him and he didn't want to stop it.

It was nearing morning when Kevin woke up with a hangover and little to no memory of what had happened but the bottles of alcohol and beer cans reminded him. As he rubbed his head, he quickly and suddenly ran to the bathroom to throw up what he had put into his stomach. Normally, if he had gotten drunk, Edd was there to give him something and would let him sleep it off while keeping an eye on him but not anymore. Kevin slowly got up and went to lay on a bed that wasn't covered with people and when he did, he balled himself up and slowly went back to sleep unaware that tears were streaming down his face as they reached the pillow. In his mind he felt okay but his heart felt otherwise. He slowly began to think about Edd and what he was doing - even though he would be with **_him_** , he still wanted to know but his actions and words didn't show it. Instead, he felt alone even though he was free from Edd but he still didn't feel free. Instead of feeling free, he felt caged in his loneliness already. He never thought that he would break up with Edd but it happened and now, there was nothing he could do to change it.


	10. Chapter 10

The following months were a disaster for Kevin. He had been reprimanded more often because of his lack of focus on the field and in class. At one point, the coach threatened to kick him off the team unless he shaped up. Kevin grew increasingly frustrated not only by how he was acting but also the fact that he still hadn't gotten over Edd and William dating. Every time he'd seen them it got him more pissed off but also lonely in a way. It felt like no other person would know how to make him happy but Edd and only him. As the day ended, Kevin felt glad that he could just go home and stay there until the next day. His friends kept urging him to date and have fun but Kevin would just brush them off. The most popular girls couldn't even cheer him up and when one of the cheerleader's conversation caught Edd's attention, he thought maybe it was best to talk to Kevin. Edd asked around to find out where Kevin was and one of the football players had said that he had left school openly because the coach kicked him off. No one knew where he went but Edd was determined to find him. As school was coming to a close, Edd had set out to find Kevin but also against William's advice because of what happened the last time. He reassured William that he would be okay and had set off for Kevin's house.

When Edd finally reached Kevin's house, he knocked on the door. When he heard no answer, he knocked on it again then once more. He walked around to the backyard, hopping the fence and noticed that the back door was unlocked. Going inside, the inside was a complete mess like a tornado had hit it. He made his way upstairs and found Kevin in his room passed out on his bed. Beer bottles were scattered everywhere in his room and the smell was highly noticeable. Edd opened the mini blinds and shook Kevin to wake him up from his passed out sleep.

"Come on sunshine, wake the fuck up." Edd said to him.

There was still no answer and this time, he had turned Kevin over to face the light shining from his window. This time, it had worked and Kevin still groggy groaned as he rubbed his eyes in irritation.

"Who the fuck did that?!" Kevin yelled.

"I did. What's up with you?" Edd asked.

Hearing the familiar voice sound in his room, Kevin had calmed down and explained to him how he was doing and how the coach kicked him off the team. Edd was shocked because if there was one thing Kevin would never do was ever get himself kicked off the football team. They continued to talk and Kevin, despite not wanting to hear anything about William, asked how he and Edd were. Edd told him that were doing good but it was still different for him. He wasn't used to dating someone like William and it was different from what he was used to with Kevin. They talked for a few more hours and Edd convinced Kevin to talk to the coach and to let him back on the team with his help. Kevin smiled and leaned to kiss him but stopped when he remembered they weren't together. Instead, Kevin got up and showered leaving Edd to sit there for a few minutes before he finally left.

* * *

Edd met up with William and he felt like being alone. Even though it was nice being with William, he missed being with Kevin. When William noticed Edd being quiet and looked somewhat sad, he knew that he had missed Kevin. He felt it for the last few months and knew that he could never replace Kevin even though he had tried to for the last month. William knew that eventually, they would break up and if he did it, it would hurt Edd less because he could go back with Kevin. He didn't even want to mention anything from their past relationship. He didn't know what was happening. In the beginning he wanted Edd for him but now it was something that was never meant to be. He knew he could only do the one thing that could make both of them happy, breaking up.

"Edd, I need to tell you something." William said.

"What's that?" Edd asked.

"I want to break up with you." He said.

"W-why?" Edd asked, even more sad.

"It's just not really working out and in all honesty, I'm not really the easiest person to be in a relationship with. I just think you'd be more happier with someone else." William told him.

It didn't take long for Edd to get the hint. He didn't even have to make it obvious that he missed Kevin and that he was more happier with Kevin. In truth, he also wanted to break up but never said anything to avoid a fight. Edd nodded his head in agreement and the two had fun together for the last time before it was finally time to say goodbye to each other. They each went their separate ways and William allowed Edd to pack his stuff and drive him back to his own home. When everything was packed and they had reached Edd's house, it had felt weird to be back. He unlocked the door and everything remained the same.

William helped place boxes into the living room because Edd had told him that he could carry what he had to upstairs. After finishing, they shared one last small kiss before William took his leave and his car disappeared. Kevin noticed all of this from his bedroom window and wondered what was going on but didn't want to come to any conclusions and think that he still had a chance to possibly get back together with Edd.

Edd went to work carrying each box upstairs and started to unpack which lasted a few hours. In the middle of unpacking, he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Opening the door, he saw Kevin standing there smoking a cigarette which he had rarely done if at all. He looked somewhat better from their conversation and Edd had let him into the house as Kevin sat down looking around at all the boxes that were placed around parts of the living room or stacked up. He looked at one box that read **Edd's Room** and got up to place it in his room. Edd was confused as Kevin went upstairs and came back just minutes later and did the same with several more boxes and placed it in the room but this time didn't come back downstairs. Edd picked up the last box and went upstairs to see Kevin placing things back where he remembered they were at. In between, Kevin lit up another cigarette before returning to placing things back. Edd watched as Kevin got all the places right and was shocked when he took the box from Edd and unpacked it. Kevin had just unpacked everything and placed Edd's things back before Kevin sat down and fished his cigarette not saying a word.

Edd didn't know what to say or do but he too pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as they shared a quiet moment. He didn't know if this was Kevin's way of saying sorry or welcome back home or just being nice. Either way, just being around each other eased them as neither one said a word to each other.

"William broke up with me." Edd told Kevin, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, you know, coming to terms it wasn't working out." Edd told him casually.

"Yea, I guess. If it's not working than nothing much you can do." Kevin replied.

Edd noticed Kevin's expression and he looked like he was exhausted and hadn't slept in a week. The same could have been said for Edd himself who had been worried about Kevin and it was noticeable. Kevin didn't want to come to any conclusions still. After another hour, they both decided to hangout and talk some more. Both of them secretly hoped that they could get back together but each of them didn't know what the other was thinking. They ended up talking and after awhile, Kevin took the chance and kissed Edd on his soft pale lips. His lips were just as he remembered, being soft and wanting more. Edd was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss Kevin back. The familiarity of the kisses brought them back to their relationship and both knew they wanted to be in a relationship with each other again.

* * *

Meanwhile, William was at home in his office. He had never told Edd what was in his office or on his laptop. Instead, Edd just never went in there. Now that William was alone again, he went through each of the pics that were on his laptop of him and Edd. He looked at the button to delete the pictures and he clicked on it. He had begun to delete pic after pic of him and Edd and getting rid of the pictures he had saved before Kevin moved back. Each picture was either burned or thrown away into the trashcan and William wasn't taking a second look.

 _I'm sorry for not making you happy. I will always love you._

Picture after picture was deleted or thrown away. Some were burned but he was nearing getting rid of all the pictures. He sat back down and saw an album with 15 pictures on it. William clicked on each one and saw how happy they had used to be. William started to have tears form but he wiped them away and looked down before smiling and deleting them all.

The last picture that was in the album, was the picture of him and William at the park and with one click, the picture was deleted and it had read in the middle of the screen, **No pictures left in album**. William smiled again and clicked out of it He got up and walked away from the laptop with no more pictures of his past to occupy his mind. All the months he thought he could make Edd happy and he couldn't.

 _I guess you are better for Edd_. William said looking down before he smiled a bit. William's mind felt almost free as he knew what he done by breaking up with Edd was the right thing to do. He didn't know what to do next but it didn't matter as long as he knew Edd was happy and he knew Edd was now. He looked at his phone and deleted everything with Edd in it. He smiled and looked at the picture he had taken just weeks before. Now, there was only a black screen as he walked down the sidewalk hoping to find his own happiness.

* * *

 **At the risk of getting 'reviews' saying that the epilogue was shit or whatever, I did the official last chapter. So here you go..**


End file.
